thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chosen One
is a story made by Halifu Story The Chosen One In The Pride Lands, the sun is rising. On the top of the Pride Rock... Kovu: Look, Rais everything the light touches, is our kingdom... Rais(bored): Yeah, yeah, yeah dad, I know... A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, the sun will set on you time here and will rise with me as the new queen. The shadowy place is the Outlands, I must never go there. Everything I see, exists in a delicate balance, as queen I need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures. From the crawling ant to the leaping antelope. The Great Kings of the past look down on us from the stars. So whenever I feel alone, I just remember that those kings will always be there to guide me...and so will you. ''Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before...if given the chance. '' I know all my lessons dad! so now can we begin my first hunt lesson, pleaaaaaaase? Kovu(amused): Ha ha, sure princess. -Watch out! A young male lion, try to pins Rais, but he don't did it. Rais: I told you Kion, you can't win against me. Kion: Oh! You think! Kion is trying to get away from Rais, but it doesn't work. Kion: Uh... dad a little help? Kovu(rolling his eyes): Rais, let your brother go. Rais(ironic): Remember who you are Kion... a loser Ha ha ha! She get off of him. Kion(annoyed): Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kovu: Kion do you want to go with us to hunt? -Watch out! A baobab fruit, shoot Kion face. And a young ratel appears. Bunga: Yeaaaaah! Head shot! Kion: Ouch! Bunga! Bunga: Sorry and not sorry Kion! Bye! Bunga leaves Kion: Sorry dad, but I have to... FINNISH HIM! Kion leaves Rais: So, he's my brother? Kovu: Ask your mom for that. She wanted him. Kion and Bunga played in all the Pride Lands until the border. They arrived in Outlands. Bunga: Come on Kion, forget the baobab fruit. Look an elephant graveyard! That's cooler than a fruit. Kion: But uh Bunga! We... Wait for me! Bunga is looking at an elephant skull. Bunga: So cooool! -Ha Ha Ha! Yeaaaaaaaah, soooo cooool! We have launch! Boys! Hyenas, went out from the elephant skull Janja: So what are you comming here guys? Kion: Nothing, just let us go. Janja put his right paw on bunga tail and look at Kion. Janja: Wait, wait, wait, I know you, you're Kovu's little boy. Bunga release himself from Janja's paw. Bunga: Yeah, he's Kovu's son, and. Janja pinned Bunga. Janja: And I'm gonna eat you. Kion grabbed Bunga from Janja Kion: Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size! Janja: Like, you two?! Kion: Oops... Kion and Bunga run till the Pride Lands but the hyenas followed them. Kion: Back off Janja! Janja: Ha Ha Ha! See boys, The Pride Lands. And all here gonna be our. Kion: No! ROAR! The Hyenas carried away by the power of Kion's Roar. And the clouds became lions. Bunga: Unbungalievable... In this moment, on the Pride Rock... Makini(surprised): So it's Kion's roar! Rafiki: Yes! Makini! Yes! It is time! Kiara(happy): Hiiiiiiiiiiii! It's my little boy! Kovu: Yeah, I hope he's ready to handle that. Kiara: Kovu, you know if the Great Lions of the Past chose him, it's not for nothing, they know what they do and I'm sure that Kion can become a great leader. Kovu: Yeah. You're right. Kiara: Of course, I'm right, I'm you're queen. Ha ha ha! Kiara and Kovu smile at eatch other. Kiara: I'm gonna leave you now, Zazu wants me to do some royal stuffs, you know. Bye treasure! Kovu: Bye! Rafiki: Makini! Go find them, at futur royal Mjuzi you have to meet him. Makini: Ok Rafiki. Oooooh! I'm so exited, I'm gonna meet the new leader of The Lion Guard! Shwari Makini. Shwariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Makini leaves. Back to the Pride Lands, Bunga don't stop to asking Kion. Bunga: Wow! What was that, Kion? That was awesome! Kion: I don't know Bunga. -Hello! A bush just spoke. Kion(determined): Who's there?! Makini go out from the bush Makini: Hello, new leader of The Lion Guard, I'm Makini, I'm Rafiki's apprentice. Kion: Uh... Hi. Makini: Your dad want to talk to you. Kion and Bunga are looking to each other. Makini: You follow, young Makini, she knows the way! Bunga and Kion followed her. Later they arrived to the Pride Rock. Kion: Dad? Kovu: Kion, it is time to talk about serious things. Kion: Oh no! Please dad, grandfather told me all of that, «Can you feel the love to night» «love will find a way». Kovu: No is not about that. And what? Grandfather? Rafiki: No! No! No! Wrong! Kion look to his dad. Kion: Oh, come on dad! What things do you want to talk? Kovu: Kion, Let me talk to you about The Lion Guard. Kion: The Lion Guard? Kovu: The Fiercest, the Fastest, the Strongest and the Keenest of Sight. All of them are member of The Lion Guard. The Lion Guard was a team who protect the Pride Lands, sadly their story ended badly. Kion: Why? Kovu: Askari... He was the last leader of The Lion Guard. He was manipulate by Scar. Askari became evil as Scar, he wanted to get rid of Mufasa but The Lion Guard did not agree, they tried to reason with him but Askari was so angry. He destroyed The Lion Guard. Kion: Waaaaaaaaaaaaah.... Kovu: But you my son, you're the new leader of The Lion Guard. First you have to constitute your team. Kion: Me, noooooo. Very funny dad. Rafiki: Kion, your roar was different today, right? Kion: Yeah, it was like, I didn't roar alone. Bunga: There was lions in the sky! Rafiki: Yes! Yes! Kion! Because you're the chosen one! It was The Roar of the Elders, when you use this roar Kion, all of the old leaders of The Lion Guard roar with you! The great lions of the past chose you, to be the new leader of the new Lion Guard. Trust them Kion. Kion: So my roar was like that, because I'm the new leader of The Lion Guard! By all the spirits! That's awsome! Rafiki: You learn quiclky! Ha ha ha! So Kion could you handle that? Kion: I don't know but why not try? Kion leaves Bunga: Hey! Kion! Wait for me! Rafiki: GOOD! GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! WHO HA HA HA! HA HA HA! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HA HA HA HA HA HA! WHOOOOOOOO! WHOOOOOOO! Meanwhile in the Outlands... Janja: That's not good, a new lion guard. They will protect the Pride Lands, we'll be not able to do what we want. Cheezi: and that's bad, huh? Janja(annoyed): Yes Cheezi, that's bad... Chungu: Good job, Cheezi! Janja: Listen to me fellas! The Lion Guard will not stop us because today is our day! SONG *Today is our day Janja: HA HA HA! we'll STRIKE! Come on! Back to the Pride Lands... Bunga: So, Kion who you gonna choose? You know I'm very strong. I could be the Strongest. Bunga push a rock, but the rock don't moove. Bunga: Hum... I mean, I could be the fastest. Bunga run all around Kion. Bunga: See... Bunga: You know what? Forget all I said, I could be the keenest of sight! Kion! I see you! Kion: Bunga. You don't have to be a member of The Lion Guard to be cool in my eyes. You already have the best role. Bunga: Which? Kion: My best friend. Bunga(dissapointed): Cool... Kion: I know! Bunga: What, Kion? Kion: I know who will be the keenest of sight, the fastest and the strongest! Bunga: Ok, I'm hungry! See you soon! Kion go to find, his friends, Fuli the cheetah, Beshte the hippopotamus and Ono the cattle egret. Meanwhile at the blue hills... Rais(whispering): Finnaly! Zuri is kind but because of her, we almost failed the herd. Tiifu(whispering): I feel a little bad for her, she maybe wanted to hunt with us. Rais(whispering): Are you kidding me, you see her smile when we said that she could go back home. And all the road she didn't stop growling, because she didn't want to hunt. Tiifu(whispering): Yeah, Zuri is Zuri. So when are we attacking? Rais(whispering): Wait my aunt Vitani said for our first hunt lesson, we have to find an easy prey. Tiifu (whispering): An easy prey? What do you mean? Rais(whispering): A baby, a young, a very old, a weak wildbeest. Tiifu (whispering): Oh, why not it... Rais(whispering): What Tiifu? Ah!... Tiifu and Rais saw Janja and his pack close to the wildbeests Rais(whispering): Tiifu go get my father. Tiifu(whispering): But what about you?! Rais(whispering): I stay here, Tiifu(whispering): Ok but becarful Rais. Tiifu leaves... Meanwhile in another part of the Pride Lands... Kion: So guys, I know, it seems crazy but a long time ago a team named The Lion Guard protected the Pride Lands and helped the Pride landers and today we're the new lion guard. Fuli: Pfffffff.... Ha ha ha! Really funny Kion, ha ha ha! We, The Lion Guard, it is your new game? Because I don't have time for that, so now can I go back hunting? Kion: No Fuli it's real! And I'm the leader of this team. Fuli: It doesn't surprise me, you're a lion. Lions have always the power. Kion: Come on Fuli without you The Lion Guard is nothing. You're the Fastest, Beshte is the Strongest, Ono is the Keenest of Sight and me, I'm the Fiercest. Fuli: You the fiercest? Ono: He's a lion, lions are fierce. Fuli: Oh please, he's young little lion with a poor tiny mane. Ha ha ha! No offense. Ha ha ha! Kion: Maybe but I have an unbelievable power. I can roar with the old leaders of The Lion Guard. Beshte: Poaaaa! Fuli: Oh yeah? Show me! Kion: Uh... Ok. Becarful, stay behind me. All his friends were impatient to see his roar. Kion: Roar rrrrrrr roa rrrr! Fuli: Are you kidding me? That's an ordinary roar, where is your amazing roar. Ha Ha Ha! Kion: Guys... Kovu: Kion? Kion: Dad, what are you doing here? I thought, you were gone hunting with Rais. Kovu: Tiifu and Zuri accompagny her and I prefer know if everything is okay here. Kion: Well dad... I present to you, the new lion guard with... Fuli the Fastest, Beshte the Strongest and Ono the Keenest of Sight. Kovu: Wait they're not lions Kion: But dad... Kovu: The members of The Lion Guard are only lions Kion: Dad I know but... Kovu: My role as King is to respect the rules of The Great Kings of the Past. Kion: Dad! Kovu: And I will not put the Pride landers in danger because you want to play with your friends! Sad and Ashamed Kion leaved Beshte: Kion?... Back to the blue hills.... Rais(whispering): Huh?... where are they? Rais don't see Janja and his pack anymore, so she climb on a rock. Now she see them. Thet attack the wildbeest, the herd is running chased by Janja and his pack. But the herd is getting closer to the rock where Rais is standing. Rais: Oh no... Kion is desperate, maybe he's not the leader that he believed. SONG *A leader's lament -HA HA HA! Kion run to the sound. Kion: What's happening Ono: It's Janja and his pack thay attack the wildebeests Kion(focused): Ok, we gonna stop them. Beshte: But how you want to do? They're more than us. Kion: Yes, but we're faster, stronger, and we have a better keen of sight than them. We're the best qualified to help them and as longer as we're here will protect thes lands! So who's with me?! Fuli: I'm with you Beshte: Me too Ono: And me too Kion: Come on! When things become hard! Here comes The Lion Guard! The Lion Guard chase the hyenas Kion: Fuli made them run. Fuli: Huwezi! Kion: Beshte charge trought the hyenas. Beshte: Twende Kiboko! Kion: Ono find the hyenas, we follow you! Ono: Affirmative! Meanwhile on the road to the Pride Rock Kovu walk alone till he saw Kiara and Zazu on her shoulder. Kiara: Kovu! Kovu: Oh Kiara, if you knew what Kion did! He wanted to constitute The Lion Guard with other animals than lions. He don't take his role seriously. Kiara: You know, you remember me someone. Kovu: Who? Kiara: My father. Kovu, remember how he was with you before we united the outsiders and the lions of the Pride Lands, he didn't think that you could be good. But he give you a chance, so now is your turn to give a chance to Kion. Kovu: Yeah, I was stupid... Tiifu: Your majesty! It's Janja and his pack there are here in the Pride Lands close to the blue hills and Rais is there! Kovu(focused): Zazu lead the way! Zazu: Yes, me sire! Kovu, Kiara and Tiifu follow Zazu till the blue hills Back to the blue hills. The Lion Guard takes quickly the lead over the hyenas. Ono: Hapana! Kion! I saw your sister, she is in danger! Kion: Guide me Ono! Ono guide Kion till the rock where she is. Kion dodges the wildbeests with care but with confidence too. Kion: Rais! Rais: Kion! Kion jump on the rock. Kion: At 3 we jump! 1... 2.... 3! The two young lions jump from de rock and dodge the wildbeests. Kion: Careful! Duck! On the left! On the right! Jump! The two young lions came out from the herd safe and sound. Rais: Mom! Dad! Kiara: Oh my little girl! Kiara cuddles Rais. Kovu: Are you, ok? Kiara: Of course she is! Kion saved her! He's ready Kovu and you can't deny it. Kovu: You're right Kiara: Of course I am... Kiara: You're my queen. Kiara smile at Kovu. Kion: Ok guys, let's give them a lesson. Kion and the guard go back to Janja and his pack who are on the ground. Janja: Oh you think that I'm afraid of you but let me tell you something, I'll be back again and again till the end! Because TODAY IS MY DAY! Kion: Ok, as you wish but know Janja that we'll be here till the end too. ROAR! Kion use The Roar of the Elders, he roared with such power. Fuli: Wow! Ono: Amazing! Besthe: Like my dad always says «Live long enough and you'll see everything.» Tiifu: Wooooooow... He's so powerful. Rais: That's my brother! Kovu: Yeah! Wooooo Hooooooo! Kiara: Yeah! Good job my little boy! Rafiki: It is time... Makini: Time to the new Lion Guard! Kion go to join his family. Kiara: Come here you! Rais: Good job, Kion! Kovu: Kion, I'm sorry. You're a great leader my son, and your guard is awesome, I should have seen it earlier. Kion: Thanks, dad. Under the sunset of the Pride Lands, everyone is safe, thanks to The Lion Guard. The End Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Episodes Category:Halifu